1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote operation apparatus for remotely operating a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system can provide its functions after software programs are installed and are normally operated. However, if a software program suffers from some bugs, or a hardware section malfunctions, the computer system is stopped. In this case, a maintenance personnel inquires a state of the abnormal computer system using, e.g., a telephone, and takes countermeasures against expected abnormalities. Thereafter, the personnel goes to a place where the computer system is installed, and repairs the system. If an abnormality found on the installation site is different from his or her expectation, he must obtain required software programs or hardware components. For this reason, jobs to be executed by the computer system may be undesirably disturbed.
In recent years, the number of computer systems is increased, and the systems are distributed all over the world. For this reason, it tends to be difficult to send maintenance personnel to actual locations. Maintenance personnel may be sent all over the world beforehand. However, since the number of maintenance personnel who have maintenance techniques of complex computer systems is not large, and cost is increased, it is difficult to realize it.